Shadow's Solemn Truth
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: It's a mystery romance suspence fic using Stitch Phantom's Shadow and Hallo! You'll like it so please read and review! LAST CHAPTER UPPPPP!
1. The start of it all

**This is cappyandpashy4ever, back with a brand new adventure! This story uses original characters invented by Stitch Phantom, so give her some credit! I know most of you were expecting humor, but for this fic I have decided to do a more serious style. Here is a frequently asked question. Why would I use someone else's hamsters in my fic if I could have just made up my own? Well, because Shadow fits all the requirements to be the star of this story, and if I made up my own, I would be copying off of Stitch Phantom. Also, Shadow inspired me to write this story, and so it would be an insult not to use him in this story! Well, I guess I better stop babbling on and get to the fic!**

**Shadow's Solemn Truth by cappyandpashy4ever**

**Chapter 1: The Start Of It All**

Far away in what seemed like a laboratory, a brown and white hamster with a white lab coat sat before a humongous computer.

"Show me the subject." Spoke the hamster to the computer. Instantly a picture of a shadowy black hamster appeared on the screen. "Good, good…"

The hamster scribbled up something on the clipboard he was clutching. He was so preoccupied in his writing he did not notice the shadowy figure of a hamster slinking into the room.

This mysterious figure slowly snuck up upon the hamster, still busily scribbling away upon his precious clipboard. The figure leapt swiftly and silently upon the hamster, grabbing him around the neck.

"Wha…what are you doing?" the hamster in the lab coat choked.

"Oh," smirked the other hamster, his black markings and wings now visible in the blinking lights from the lab. "I just need to 'borrow' your experiment for a while, pfpht."

The hamster with black markings pressed a cloth to the professor's (for that is what we shall call him) mouth. The professor, who was now gagging wearily, was pushed into his own closet by the other one.

"_What…what just happened? More importantly, why?" _thought the professor. Then a thought of what the other one could possibly be doing stole through him. A horrible, terrible thought.

Locked in a closet with cloth gagging his mouth, no one heard him scream…

-

-

Shadow was feeling contentment that he had never felt before. He had just finished a long cuddle with Amy and was feeling relaxed. He turned over onto his back and lay face up, staring at the top of his cage.

"Today is truly a great day!" Shadow sighed to himself. "Ooo, what's that smell? Hif-hif, hif-hif…"

Shadow shifted in time to see Amy's hand inside his cage, filling his food dish with fresh sunflower seeds. He raced to the dish and munched away with a faint "Khrrmp, khrrmp…"

"You like that, huh little guy?" Amy smiled, reaching her hand in the cage to stroke Shadow's ears. "Ah, Shadow, you truly are the perfect hamster."

She gave him a final pat, and left the room humming to herself. Shadow was too busy stuffing his face to notice.

"Ah, this is the life!" Shadow exclaimed, gulping down the remaining seeds. Shadow suddenly felt very odd, like something bad was about to happen. He decided that overeating brought this on, and he needed some sleep, so he lay down on the cage floor. But he couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard he tried.

"Maybe a trip to the clubhouse will help," said Shadow, envisioning a certain tiger-striped girl.

Shadow leapt out his window and landed on all fours in the soft grass. While on the way, he noticed that feeling of uneasiness again. But this time, something happened. A small pain started growing inside him. He was not aware of this pain until he was about halfway to the clubhouse. Then the full force of the pain hit him. He bean to twitch uncontrollably, as though something was shocking him. It hurt so badly, yet he could do nothing to stop it. The pain was blinding him. He could not think strait. He did the only thing he could think of doing.

He screamed.

He screamed and screamed. But eventually, his eyelids began to droop, and his screams died away, as he fainted.

-

-

Shadow awoke some time later. He could not remember where he was, or how he got there. Soon he became aware of two voices above him. One, a strong male's, the other, a sorrowful female's.

"Like, oh my gosh, I hope he's okay!" said the girl's voice, who seemed to be crying.

"Don't worry sis," reassured the boy, "I'm sure he'll be fine. Just stop wining."

"You don't understand!" argued the girl, still sobbing. "You like, saw how he was twitching in his sleep!"

"What? You mean how he was moving a little when he was sleeping?" asked the boy. "Like, don't worry about that, it was nothing."

"Moving a little!" cried the girl. "He was practically rolling! And like, he looked like he was in pain!"

"Stan…Sandy…?" Shadow managed to mutter.

"Like, Shadow!" Sandy exclaimed, putting her arms around him. "I was so worried!" She sobbed desperately on his shoulder.

"Sandy…" Shadow said, turning violently red. "What's going on?"

"Well," said Stan. "Sandy was worried why you weren't at the clubhouse, so she like, dragged me into coming with her to your house to make sure you were okay."

"And then," continued Sandy. "We like, found you lying here on the ground, twitching, and we waited for you to wake up."

"You," Shadow muttered, looking at Sandy. "You were worried about me?"

"Well I…" Sandy stuttered, looking away from Shadow to hide her blushing cheeks.

"She means yes." Stan whispered so only Shadow could hear him.

"Like," said Sandy, returning to normal. "So why were you on the ground Shadow?"

"I…I really don't know." Shadow said honestly. "I was walking to the clubhouse when I felt this horrible pain. I started screaming, I fainted, and now I'm here."

"I don't like this." Said Stan. "It sounds fishy."

"Yeah," said Sandy. "I like, don't know what it could be. I think we should ask Maxwell, he knows a lot about these kinds of things."

Shadow felt a twinge of jealousy at these words, but he knew that she was right. Sandy, Shadow and Stan made their way to the clubhouse.

-

-

**Wee-hee! First chapter down! There are so many questions to be answered! Who is the professor and what is this so-called 'subject' he saw. Why did Spat gag and stuff the professor in a closet? (Seriously, if you didn't know it was Spat, you have issues.)****And what is the meaning of Shadow's pain attack? All will be answered, not necessarily in the next chapter, but by the end of this story, you will know. Thanks to Stitch Phantom for letting me use her characters, or character, as I should say, because Hallo will appear later. I look forward to your review, Stitch Phantom! And everyone else, please review! –cp4ever**


	2. Dr Maxwell and Shadow's suffering

**All right! Second chapter! I'm not going to take long on this author's note, so let's get started! On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Dr. Maxwell and Shadow's Suffering**

"I'm sorry," said Maxwell, disappointedly shutting his book entitled 'The Big Book of Deadly Diseases.' "But I am sad to say that I think you may have the disease known as Ham-Itis"

"What's that?" asked Shadow, rubbing his head in confusion.

"It's a disease with sudden bursts of pain, like you described." Maxwell explained. "I'm sure the book has a cure for it."

"Are you like, gonna be okay, Shadow?" Sandy asked nervously.

"I'll be fine, Sandy." He told her. "Let's just see what Dr. Maxwell has to say about this."

"I'd advise bed rest and plenty of fluids." Maxwell said.

Shadow went to his room and slept. Sandy wanted to go with him, but Maxwell stopped her.

"It's probably best that he gets some rest." He told her. "But he won't feel any better. After all, there's no cure for a disease that doesn't exist."

"What are you saying Maxwell?" Sandy asked. "You said it was Ham-Itis."

"Bah!" Maxwell exclaimed. "I just made all that up. There is absolutely no disease with the description that Shadow gave."

"I get it!" Sandy said. "You think he's faking, don't you?"

"If you want to put it in those terms, yes." Maxwell agreed, his eyes shut.

"You…you're jealous!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Of Shadow! He gets attention because he's sick, and you're just jealous!" Sandy cried.

"I most certainly am not!" Maxwell argued. "Why would I be jealous of that pompous, abnormal, idiotic-"

"Stop right there!" Sandy yelled. "Never insult Shadow like that! Never!"

Sandy sat down and began to cry.

"S-Sandy?" Maxwell sounded surprised. He sighed and sat down next to her. "Alright," he admitted. "Maybe he's not faking it. Maybe I just missed a page in the disease book. But let him rest for now, Sandy. I'm sure he'll feel better in the morning."

"I hope so." Sandy cried. "Shadow, please be safe."

-

-

Shadow slept well. His long nap woke him up at three in the morning, and he realized he never had supper, so he went to the kitchen.

He was about to grab some seeds, when he felt a familiar prickling on the back of his neck. He knew it was going to happen again. He rushed outside so as to not awaken the ham-hams with his screams.

Then the full burst of the pain hit him. He yelled into the night, but he awoke no one. It hurt him from the inside, and caused him to drop onto the ground. He was writhing in pain on the ground. Then it was over.

He stood up and was about to walk into the clubhouse, when he heard a voice.

"_Walk into the clubhouse."_

"Who's there?" Shadow called. His yells were only met with more of the voice, speaking in a deadly whisper.

"_Walk into the clubhouse now!"_

Shadow suddenly felt his legs move, with no memories of telling them to do so. He was being forced into the clubhouse by something he could not see.

"Wha- what's happening to me?" he whispered.

"_Destroy! Destroy!" _said the voice. Shadow felt his arms turn over the table.

"No!" he screamed. "I won't! I won't do it!"

"_Obey_…" hissed the voice. He was forced to lunge into a few chairs, knocking them over. 

"Stop…controlling…me!" Shadow yelled. He struggled against the feeling of being controlled, and eventually it went away. He collapsed on the floor.

-

-

Shadow awoke with voices around him.

Sandy was the first to notice he was awake and threw her arms around his neck yelling "What happened? I was so scared!"

"Yeah, and more importantly, why is the kitchen a wreck?" asked Howdy.

"I can explain." Said Shadow, and so he did. He told them what happened.

"Well," said Maxwell. "It seems you went through a terrible deal last night. I think you should rest up."

Shadow went into his room.

As soon as he was gone, Maxwell said, "I don't know about you guys, but that story sounded kinda fishy to me."

"Yeah!" piped up Howdy. "First the pain from nowhere, and now he expects us to believe that a voice in his head told him to destroy the kitchen? Well I don't buy it!"

"You both think he's lying?" Sandy brought up.

"Yes!" Maxwell and Howdy said together.

"You're wrong! Shadow would never lie to us!" Sandy cried. "He'll tell you!"

Sandy led the rest of the ham-hams to Shadow's room, only to find Shadow breathing steadily on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Cappy.

"I had a dream." Shadow said, still breathing coarsely. "In my dream, I was in a small, dark corridor, and there was a light at the end. I walked all the way to the end, and I wound up in this place with little blinking lights. Then I saw a hamster in a devil suit stuffing another hamster into a closet. Then I heard the voice again, only this time, it was a different voice. A calmer, nicer voice. I couldn't understand what it was saying, and then I woke up panting on the floor."

"This sounds bad." Said Sandy.

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on you now won't we Shadow?" said Maxwell, smiling the fakest of smiles and trotting out of the room.

-

-

**Okay, that was a suckish chapter but oh well. What's with the two voices, and the blinking lights? Why is all this happening? And what happens when Howdy and Maxwell convince the others that Shadow is nothing but trouble? You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	3. You can't hide from the truth: part one

**Alright, this took a while to update, and I promise this chapter will be better than that last, so onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: You Can't Run From The Truth; Part 1**

All the next morning, Shadow received panicked glances from most of the ham-hams, except for Howdy and Maxwell who were still convinced that Shadow was lying.

"Oh Shadow, they're just worried about you." Sandy told him after he had confessed his annoyance.

"Yeah, but _they're _not." Shadow replied, pointing at Howdy and Maxwell.

Sandy had no reply to this, as it was quite true, so she sat in silence through the rest of breakfast.

After they ate, the ham-hams went out to the lawn to play Strawberry Soccer. However, when Shadow stepped into the lawn, the atmosphere changed. Everyone got tense and a few of them even looked like they were wishing they hadn't come.

"What?" Shadow asked, as everybody was staring at him. "Oh, I see, you guys are still scared I'll attack you."

"It's not that we don't like you Shadow…" Pashmina said.

"Heck yeah it is!" yelled Maxwell and Howdy together.

"It's okay Shadow." Sandy said to him. "I'll stay with you."

Shadow and Sandy sat in the kitchen while the rest of the gang was out playing. They sat in an awkward silence for a while until Maxwell came in through the door.

"I'll be back in a bit!" Maxwell yelled out the door to the others. "I'm just getting water!"

He stepped in.

"What do we have here?" Maxwell asked, smirking at Shadow.

"You know bloody well what!" Shadow yelled at him. "I had to come inside because you've got everyone dead scared of me and thinking I'm a liar!"

"Ooo, a bit touchy today are we?" Maxwell sneered.

"Just get your water and like, leave, Maxwell." Sandy told him, preferring not to get in the middle of things.

"Sandy!" Shadow said. "Can't you see? He never wanted water, he just came in here so he could dump on me."

"Feeling smart today, eh Shadey?" Maxwell jeered.

"Don't ever call me Shadey!" Shadow replied.

"Shadey, Shadey, Shadey!" he taunted.

_Oh, that Maxwell makes me so mad! _Shadow thought. _I'm so angry that…_

And before he knew what was happening, his head echoed with a voice. It was the meaner of the two in his dream. _"Attack…attack!"_

"GET OUT!" Shadow screamed.

Maxwell, who thought Shadow was yelling at him to leave, ran screaming out the door yelling "Crazy hamster on the loose!"

"Shadow, I know you don't like him but that was kind of harsh." Sandy said. " Like, Shadow? Shadow answer me! Shad-"

But Sandy stopped in mid sentence, for at that moment, Shadow lifted his head, revealing bright red eyes and huge pearly fangs.

"SHADOW!" Sandy yelled, looking fearful.

"_Attack…attack the girl!" _said the voice.

"No…no!" Shadow wrestled with the voice. "Sandy! Get away! Get everyone and tell them to-"

"No!" Sandy yelled. "I will not leave you Shadow!"

"Sandy I-"

"_Attack now!"_

Before Shadow knew what he was doing, he had lunged head first towards Sandy. Her horrified look flashed before him, and he could do nothing to stop it. Luckily, Sandy's quick reflexes allowed her to escape, allowing Shadow's fangs to barely singe her leg, leaving a small but very deep cut.

"No! Sandy…I…GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Shadow yelled. And he fell onto the floor.

"Shadow!" Sandy rushed to his side. When he looked up at her, she saw that he had lost his fangs and red eyes, to be replaced with a look of terrified self disgust.

"I…I did that to you." He muttered, staring at Sandy's injury.

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Sandy said. "But I'm like, really worried about you now!"

"Sandy…" Shadow mumbled. "Sandy…get away."

"No, I won't!" She cried.

"I'm sorry Sandy!" Shadow yelled, flinging Sandy off of him. "But I can't risk hurting you again! If you won't run away, then I will!"

And that's what he did: he ran.

"SHADOW!" Sandy screamed, but it was too late. He had gone.

-

-

Shadow didn't notice the pain in his chest because of all the running. All that mattered was that he got as far away from Sandy as possible. He could not bear to hurt her. He could not bear to hurt the one he loved.

He ran until it was night, and he couldn't have ran anymore if he tried. He sat down in a small patch of grass and slept.

He dreamed that night. In his dream, there was a small room that looked like a laboratory, with blinking lights and sounds. Then his dream was interrupted, this time it was the nicer of the two voices he head heard previously.

"Come to me…" 

"I will come." Shadow said out loud, realizing he was awake now. He didn't know how, but somehow he knew the way to this voice. It was as if the path was familiar for him. Over the lake, past the big rock, follow the stream to the oak tree.

He stopped at an opening in the tree, because he knew he should stop there. Inside the tree it was just like his dream, a lab with lights and sounds.

He looked into one of the rooms, and there was a small hamster in a devil suit sleeping in a corner. He was lucky he came so early, because he had a bad and familiar feeling about that hamster.

For some reason, he wanted to check in the closet. And so he opened the door, only to find a brown and white hamster in a lab coat, tied up and gagged on the floor.

"Sha…dow…" came a muffled sound from the gagged hamster.

Shadow did not care how he knew his name, all he wanted to do was get this man out of these ropes. So he untied him.

After being rescued, you'd think that one would be grateful towards their savoir. Not this hamster, he simply muttered "Thank you," picked himself up off the floor, and stared eye to eye with Shadow.

"Welcome back son." Said the hamster. "Or should I say, experiment?"

-

-

**That wasn't bad at all! So who really is this professor guy? What's with all the voices in Shadow's head? Why am I asking you guys these questions? You'll just have to read and see! All questions will be answered, except maybe for that last one.**


	4. You can't hide from the truth: part two

**Finally an update! I'll let you all get to the story now! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 4: You Can't Run From the Truth Pt. 2**

"Your…experiment?" Shadow said with confusion. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Ah, that's right. I didn't expect you to remember anything." Said the hamster in the lab coat. "First of all, you may call me professor."

"I don't care what in heck I call you!" Shadow said angrily. "I've just gone and bloody attacked Sandy! I want to know what's happening to me, and I think you can tell me. So start talking, 'professor!"

"You could be a bit more grateful to your creator, Shadow." Said the professor.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked again. "And how do you know my name?"

"Ah," the professor smiled. "That would be because I am the one who made you."

"Made…me?" Shadow said, his face contorted with rage. "I think you've gone off your rocker! I have a family! Terra, and Lucifer and Luna! They're my family!"

"They all knew…" the professor said softly. "They may have hid it from you, but secretly, they all knew. My goal was to create the perfect hamster. One that was cute and nice and did whatever you told it to. I see I've still got some work to do when I make another one."

"You…you're sick! These are lies! All lies!" Shadow screamed, angry tears pouring from his eyes.

"You can't run from the truth, Shadow." The professor said. And he opened the door to reveal his laboratory. It was all from Shadow's dream. And finally, Shadow believed him.

Something clicked in Shadow's mind. "You!" he yelled, pointing at the professor. "You're the one who's been messing with me!"

"I'm afraid," said another figure, appearing in the doorway. "That responsibility lies with me, phpft."

Shadow instantly recognized that voice.

"I don't remember," spoke the new hamster. "Allowing you to speak, phpft."

The hamster darted over and retied the professor up in rope.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked blankly.

The hamster laughed. "What's going on, phpft? I've been controlling you from the safety of the lab! But, phpft, this annoying professor keeps getting in my way! He mentally stopped me from entering your mind, phpft. But I found times, such as when you are asleep or angry, when your mind is most vulnerable, and I was able to control you, phpft."

"W-why?" was all Shadow was able to ask.

"Why?" the hamster let loose another stream of laughter. "I am Spat, heartbreaker and destroyer of love everywhere, phpft! Those meddling brats Hamtaro and Bijou stopped my plans once before, phpft, so I decided to lay low and get someone else to cause mayhem for me. And lucky me, phpft, I happen to find this little lab full of things used to control you! I can make you destroy things, give you commands, and I even gave you that nifty pair of fangs the other day, phpft."

"You-you monster!" Shadow screamed.

"Monster, maybe, phpft. I'm just a hamster who loves his job." Spat cackled.

"That's quite enough Spat!" yelled a female voice.

"Hallo!" Shadow cried to the angelic hamster appearing before him.

"So, the meddling little sister of Harmony shows her face, phpft!" Spat cried disgustedly.

"Spat, can't you see that Shadow has gone through a horrible deal today?" Hallo begged.

"What do I care, phpft. I stand for unloving and uncaring!" Spat said. "Now if you'll excuse me, phpft, I have chaos to create with this little one." He pointed at Shadow.

"I'm afraid not, Spat!" Hallo cried, brandishing her wand with a little star at the tip of it. "As Shadow's guardian angel, I need to protect him!"

"Come and get me then, phpft!" Spat exclaimed, taking out his pitchfork.

"Shadow!" cried Hallo, dodging several blows from Spat. "Get out of here! I can't destroy Spat, only hold him off! Only the power of love can truly defeat him!"

Shadow ran as fast as he could to the door. He pushed it open.

"The power of love…" he said to himself. "I wonder if…"

But he was too shocked to finish his thought, for standing outside the door, was Sandy.

"Shadow!" Sandy cried happily. "I'm like, so glad you're alright!"

"You shouldn't have come, Sandy." Shadow said sadly. "I don't want you in danger. And anyway, you shouldn't care for me so. After all, I'm not a real hamster."

-

-

**Yep, it's the end of this chapter! So what's going to happen in the battle between Hallo and Spat? And who will Shadow turn to now? All this and more in the next chapter! Please review!**


	5. What is Love? Part one

**Ooh, it's been a looooong time since my last update on this story. I better get to the story before angry fans start tossing stuff at me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: What is love? Part One**

"Not…not a real hamster?" Sandy asked, obviously very confused. "What do you mean, Shadow?"

"I mean," Shadow said solemnly, "that I was created, not born. The professor told me all about it. I had dreams of the lab, and Spat was controlling me all this time and you…I told you not to follow me!"

"I had to follow you!" Sandy cried. "I can't leave you alone! And this 'professor' guy seems kinda shady; I don't think he's telling the truth! Don't believe a word he says!"

Shadow looked at his feet. "He's not lying, Sandy. How else would Spat be able to control me?"

"I…I don't know…" Sandy trailed off. "But he's got to be lying! I know! We'll get Maxwell's help! He'll know what to-"

"NO!" Shadow yelled, blinded by rage at the mere thought of asking Maxwell for help. He saw Sandy's bewildered expression and eased his voice up. "No Sandy, I don't think that Maxwell could help us."

"Why not?" Sandy asked. "He's really smart, why wouldn't he help?"

"Well for one, he hates me." Shadow exclaimed.

"No he…well…" Sandy stared down, with nothing to say against it.

Shadow laughed a bit, but stopped abruptly, realizing it was not time for laughter.

"Sandy, all I know is that they're not lying." He said darkly. "But now I need you to get out of here! It's too dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Sandy eyed him with worry. "I still don't believe it, and I'm not going anywhere!"

"Please Sandy, just run away! I won't let you get hurt!" Shadow exclaimed.

"What about you?" Sandy asked him.

"I have some unfinished business with Spat." Shadow answered.

"Oh, I get it!" Sandy cried angrily. "You don't think that I can handle myself because I'm a girl! You sexist!"

"That's not what I…" Shadow sighed. "I can see I won't be able to get you to leave. Very well, we'll face him together, then."

Shadow and Sandy put their paws together and reached for the handle.

"Get ready…" Shadow said, more to himself than anyone. "Hallo may have told me to leave, but I'm not going anywhere…"

-

-

"Nyaaa!" Hallo barely managed to dodge Spat's pitchfork.

Her wand gave a bright burst of power, but Spat managed to block it using his pitchfork.

"Just give up, phpft!" Spat exclaimed, taking another stab and miss. "Even if you don't defeat me, it won't be long before that brat Shadow loses control and goes on a rampage!"

"Why are you doing this?" Hallo asked, lowering her wand. "Why have you targeted Shadow? What do you have against love?"

"Phpft," Spat said disgustedly. "Shadow happens to be close to those brats the ham-hams! As for love, phpft, love is a useless emotion. I am Spat, I am evil, and I have no use for love, phpft."

"You are not evil, Spat." Hallo said in an angelic tone. "No one is truly evil. Though you may not know it, there is still love in your heart, calling to be let out."

"You speak lies! Phpft!" Spat exclaimed. "I am Spat, sorcerer of darkness, phpft! I destroy and despise love! I am-"

Spat was rendered speechless as Hallo pressed her lips to his.

"You are not evil, Spat." She repeated, breaking away from him.

For a second, Spat's eyes changed from their usual empty blackness. For a second, they were soft and kind. For a second, Spat's eyes were full of love.

But it was only a second, and they went back to being heartless and cold.

It was a while before Spat was able to speak.

"Just who do you think I am, phpft?" he spat angrily. "You sickening angel! I despise love!"

"You do not despise it." Hallo said, smiling almost sadly at him. "How can you it when you don't know what it is?"

"I know what love is, phpft!" Spat hissed. "It's mushy gushy lovey dovey stuff! Phpft!"

"Oh, it's much more than that, Spat." Hallo smiled angelically. "Love is a feeling that makes you feel lighter than aiiiirrr!"

Hallo grabbed Spat by the paws and pulled him up into the air.

"It makes you flyyy up hiiiigh!" She sang as she and Spat nearly hit the ceiling. "And of course, when you faaalll in love…" she dipped down and skimmed along the floor. "You'll find that the hole in you heart has been fiiiillled!"

Hallo and Spat landed on the ground with a small thump.

"And when you truly love someone," Hallo smiled at him. "You'll always have something you want to protect. You'll do anything and everything. That is truly what love is. And there's love in all of our hearts. Even yours, Spat."

Spat thought about how to respond. He answered, "I am evil. I have no heart. And I'll prove it, phpft!"

Spat scurried to the professor's cell and untied the rag gagging his mouth.

"Now professor," he snarled in a venomous whisper. "Where are you keeping the failed experiments, phpft?"

-

-

**Okay, so it wasn't very long. I still think the Hallo/Spat part was cute, so sorry to Stitch Phantom, she must be really mad at me for using her character that way. Hey, I liked writing this chapter, and I hoped you all liked reading it! What is Spat going to do? What will happen to Shadow and Sandy? And will Hallo's message ever get to Spat? Tune in next time for the last thrilling chapter of Shadow's Solemn Truth!**


	6. What is Love? Part two

**LASTCHAPTERLASTCHAPTERLASTCHAPTER! Yes, I've finished yet another story! Stitch Phantom, these last few chapters using Shadow and Hallo have been so fun, it's hard to let them go. But they've moved on to bigger and better fan fictions now. Sobs Well, I hope you guys like this final chapter!**

**What is Love? Part Two**

Shadow and Sandy nearly broke down the door as they crashed into the lab. They were instantly met by Hallo.

"I just knew you'd come back Shadow!" she exclaimed, half happy and half annoyed. "You never were good at following orders."

"I'm not going to leave this business between Spat and I unfinished." He said with a slight scowl.

"Oh, and you brought Sandy with you too!" Hallo said, flashing a smile in Sandy's direction.

Sandy gave a cheerful wave to Hallo and said, "All this stuff about Shadow being an experiment, it's not true is it?"

Hallo looked shocked that Sandy was asking such a question and opened her mouth to reply, when she toppled to the ground.

"Hallo!" Shadow and Sandy both exclaimed.

Shadow noticed a figure in the background. "Spat you evil little…!"

"He's not evil…Shadow." Hallo gave Shadow a sad smile from the ground. "Everybody has love in their hearts. Everyone…" Hallo's eyes closed.

"Hallo!" Shadow cried, rushing over to her.

"She's not dead, phpft." Spat cackled. "Just unconscious. And while I'm at it, phpft…" Spat walked over the unconscious body of Hallo and snatched something from her. A small bag with a heart on the side of it.

Shadow had no time to question what was in the bag. The fury in his eyes grew when he saw the nonchalant expression on Spat's face as he stepped out of the shadows.

"This ends here!" Shadow cried.

"Fine." Spat snapped. "But first I need to add my personal touch to Hallo's bag of tricks, phpft."

Spat sprinkled what looked like black powder inside the bag. It instantly glowed a deep shade of purple. Without warning, Spat pulled out what looked like a gigantic bubble wand out of the bag.

"Reversed Love!" He cried, blowing into the wand. "Dark Bubble Attack, phpft!"

Before Shadow could do anything, a huge deep purple bubble erupted from the wand and sailed directly at Sandy. She was engulfed in the bubble and though she pounded hard, it would not release her.

"What did you do to her!" Shadow cried with rage. "This is between you and me, Spat!"

"All I did was make it even, phpft." He said slyly. "You know, phpft? One on one."

"Fine!" Shadow spat out. "But Sandy better not get hurt!"

"Oh don't worry, phpft." Spat grinned. "Sandy won't get hurt. However, phpft. I can say no such thing for your personal safety."

"What do you…?" Shadow looked slightly scared.

"Come forth, minions!" Spat cried. "Destroy the one called Shadow!"

Shadow had no time to ask what was going on. He heard a slow and sudden thump that could only be the stepping of many hamsters.

"What did you do?" Shadow asked angrily. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, phpft. I just awakened the old experiments. You could call them your siblings, phpft."

Several figures emerged from the shadows. All had markings identical to Shadow, with the exception of different colors. And their eyes were all glowing red. Shadow knew what was happening to them. It had happened to him too. Spat was controlling them.

"Shadow! Like, run!" yelled Sandy from the bubble.

He followed her advice and ran. The other experiments were slow, but Spat pushed a dial and they instantly sped up, tailing Shadow. He continued to run, but he got tired and eventually collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"SHADOW!" Sandy cried, as she watched him crash to the ground. Tears flooded her eyes.

"Attack!" Spat cried to the experiments. "Get him, phpft!"

They advanced on him slowly, but the group of experiments reached the fallen figure of Shadow. The one up in front was beginning to lower its head.

BAM! A huge sound cam from over by the controls. Spat swirled his head around to see none other than the professor. His legs were still ties up, but his paws and gag had come off, and his paws were resting on the main shutdown button.

"What have you done, phpft!" Spat yelled in rage, stomping his foot on the ground.

"I can't let you use my experiments for evil." The professor said. "They are for research purposes only."

"What's going on?" asked one of the other experiments.

"Where are we? Who are all these other hams?" asked another.

"It's him!" shouted another. Many heads turned towards the professor.

"You're the one who locked us up, aren't you?" asked the one in the front.

"I...I'm sorry." The professor said sadly. "I made you all, but because you'd had emotions, I thought I'd failed. But if Shadow hadn't been there, I wouldn't be alive now. I didn't fail, I succeeded greatly! I've created real hamsters, and I guess I forgot that. You're all real, not just robots or something. You're all free to go as you please."

"Thank you for the speech, professor, phpft." Spat said slyly. "But I'm afraid it's time for this to be over! You forgot, phpft, that there is one hamster that doesn't work on the master control switch, phpft!"

Spat flew over to a small area of buttons. First, he reached into his bag and grabbed the bubble wand.

"Just to make sure none of you get in the way, phpft…" He said. "Reversed Love! Dark Bubble Attack!"

Several purple bubbles found their way to all the loose experiments, caging them up like Sandy.

"Now, phpft…" he cackled. "It's time for this to end!"

Spat landed his entire body on a giant red button. Shadow knew what was about to happen. His knees buckled and he began to pant, hard. He struggled against it, but he knew it was coming. His eyes began to go in and out of focus, replacing his pupils with red slits. His teen grew long until fangs poked from his mouth. And he could do nothing to stop it.

Floating above the scene, Sandy watched with horror. Her bubble still held strong as she kicked and punched it, trying to get to him.

"Shadow!" she cried. Shadow! SHADOW!"

But it didn't work. He grew slightly larger, and several red spikes appeared on his back. He snarled and growled.

"SHADOW, STOP!" Sandy yelled, her eyes swimming with tears.

Shadow pounced from all fours onto the desk and completely trashed it, destroying everything on it, and cutting it into shreds with his claws.

He began tearing up all the research papers and biting the various object around the lab. Shadow came up to a small container of light blue gas.

"No!" shouted the professor from his bubble. "Bubbles or not, that's very toxic gas! If you break it open, everyone in this room will die!"

"Exactly, phpft!" Spat cried. "Good thing I found this gas mask in the other room, phpft."

Shadow approached the container.

"Shadow! Don't do it!" Sandy cried, more concerned about his safety that her own. "You'll die! Everyone else will die!"

Shadow walked up closer.

"No!" Sandy said, crystal tears leaking from her eyes now. "Stop this! Spat is controlling you! You wouldn't really do this, would you?"

Shadow came up close to the container, and put his mouth around it, threatening to bite down.

"STOP!" Sandy yelled intensely. "You can do this! I won't let you do this! I…I love you Shadow!"

Shadow stopped in his tracks.

"I love you!" Sandy cried. "And I don't want you to die! Please!"

Then, a magical thing happened. A tear, one single tear, fell from Sandy's eyes into the base of the bubble. For a second, nothing happened. Then, a shining pink light came from the spot where Sandy's tear had hit the bubble. Slowly, a small hole began to appear in the bubble! It got bigger and bigger until it was big enough for a hamster to fit through.

"UWAAHHH!" Sandy yelled as she tumbled out of the bubble. She landed below, directly on Shadow.

Sandy expected him to growl and slice her with his claws. Instead, he picked himself up and said "Geeze Sandy, you weigh a lot!"

Sandy smiled and hugged him fiercely. "Shadow! You're back!"

"Yeah…" he said, looking ashamed. "Sorry professor, I kinda trashed your lab, eh?"

"It's fine, Shadow. It was all that rascal Spat's fault." The professor responded.

"I really don't remember much." Shadow mumbled. "All I can think of is Spat pushing that button. Then I remember being woken up when you fell on me and said…"

"I love you." Sandy said, smiling at Shadow.

"I…" Shadow blushed. "What I don't understand, is how you saved me. You risked your safety to stop me from killing myself. Why?"

"What is love," Sandy smiled. "If you don't have someone you want to always protect?"

Shadow suddenly growled and glared up at Sandy.

"Not again!" Sandy cried. This time, she made sure Shadow didn't do any harm. She kissed him.

When she broke off of him, Shadow was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sandy asked confusedly.

"I wasn't really in a trance." He smiled. Sandy was about to whack him over the head, but instead she kissed him again.

"Thanks to Spat," said the professor, interrupting their moment. "I now have to rebuild my lab."

"We'll help!" cried all the other experiments in unison. Their bubbles had all popped and they stood by their creator.

"Do you want to live with us Shadow?" the professor asked.

"Nah." He smiled. "I think I'll kick it with Sandy and the rest of the ham-hams for a while."

"Suit yourself!" the professor chimed. "By the way, where is that rascal Spat?"

"Oh," said a voice from the doorway. "I don't think he'll be bothering us any longer."

The voice pointed to Spat, who was locked in a bubble. But instead of it being deep purple, it was bright pink. Only one hamster could have done that.

"Hallo!" Sandy and Shadow cried together.

"Sandy," Hallo spoke solemnly. "Did you find the answer to your question?"

"Yeah." She said cheerfully. "But experiment or not, Shadow is my friend, and nothing will change that!"

"Sandy?"

"Like, yeah Shadow?"

"Say it one more time."

**_The path of life is long and hard._**

_**Each step we take brings us a little closer to the end.**_

_**I won't pretend I'm not afraid of what wait for us at the end of the road.**_

_**But I know when you're by my side,**_

**_I will face my own solemn truth._**

_**Just say it one more time.**_

"I love you."

-

-

**END**

**I don't care that this work didn't get many reviews. Screw all that! I love this story! It was fun to write and now I'm kind of sad that it's finished. Well, I hope I made you proud, Stitch Phantom! It's been a pleasure using Shadow and Hallo! Thanks for letting me write this story!**

**Much love to you all!**

**Cappyandpashy4ever**


End file.
